


Cuddles, Pancakes, and Coming Outs

by leivol6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Pancakes, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, honestly just fluffy marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leivol6/pseuds/leivol6
Summary: Sirius and Remus are scared to come out to their friends until James reminded them of the kind of friends they had. Supportive ones who would love them always.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	Cuddles, Pancakes, and Coming Outs

**Author's Note:**

> This was a headcanon idea I posted on TikTok and tumblr until I had a lot of requests to turn it into a short fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

"Sirus, your feet are freezing," Remus whispered in the darkness of their room, unconsciously tightening his arms around Sirius. 

Sirius shifted slightly on the bed so that his feet were no longer touching Remus' but stayed in his hold regardless. This was something that they did every night after Peter and James were asleep. Sirius would make his way towards Remus' bed, snuggling into the waiting arms. They would talk and sometimes they wouldn’t say or do anything other than hold each other.

It was only a few weeks earlier, Remus cornered Sirius inside their room, planting a kiss on Sirius' lips that he was more than happy to return.

He'd always had a crush on the boy but he never dared dream beyond fantasising and daydreaming about Remus. He never thought that he deserved someone like Remus, he never allowed himself to do something as foolish as to _hope_.

If Remus hadn't made the first move at the beginning of their fifth year, they wouldn't be in his bed right now, Sirius' back pressing firmly against Remus' chest, feeling the boy's breath softly fanning his neck and the soft stroking of fingers on his bare stomach under his shirt.

Sirius' feet might have been cold during the cold November night, but Remus' fingers were freezing. Still, Sirius relished the soft touches, he relished the arms of the brown-haired werewolf.

"Moony," Sirius whispered.

"Hmm?"

"We should tell them."

Sirius heard a sigh fall from the werewolf's mouth, making him frown.

"Do you think they would be anything but supportive?"

Sirius didn't think their two best friends would mind that they're together. He also knew that Remus didn't trust easily, not even his closest friends. They found out he was a werewolf by accident, Remus never flat out told them or anyone for that matter. 

Remus was scared of rejection, of being outcasted more than he already was, that Sirius knew for a fact. But he also knew his best friends would accept them.

"Go to sleep, love."

Sirius frowned, but ended the conversation there nonetheless as he muttered, "Goodnight Moony."

That night, it took longer for Sirius to fall asleep and by the time he woke up at the crack of dawn to get back to his bed, he was even more exhausted than he was the night before. He kissed Remus on the forehead, carefully removing the arm tightly wrapped around him and made his way towards his own bed on the other side of the room.

He laid under the covers and closed his eyes. Sleep never came. His eyes stayed close as he heard James waking up about thirty minutes later, making his way towards the loo. His eyes stayed close as he heard Peter excitedly tell Remus good morning. 

He missed the warmth of Remus next to him.

****

James hated waking up in the middle of the night. He hated it even more when it's the loo he had to use. He stopped the habit of having too many drinks before bed but he'll be lucky if he goes a week without continually waking up to use the loo.

He reached for his wand and glasses on the nightstand, casting a Lumos charm. Slipping on his slippers, he sleepily made his way across the room. He paused when he noticed that Sirius' bed next to his was empty. His brows furrowed as he suddenly became more alert. 

He walked towards Remus' bed to ask him if he knows of Sirius' whereabouts. He was probably roaming the castle, causing trouble without the rest of the marauders but James had to make sure at least someone knew where he was.

The light from his wand illuminated the path towards Remus' bed and James froze, his eyes widening at the sight before him. Sirius' head on top of Remus' chest, Remus' hand curled up around Sirius protectively, both of them under the covers.

James found himself unconsciously grinning. Part of him always knew -- or at least suspected. He decided not to bother them and made his way to the loo. 

To say he was happy for his best friends would be an understatement.

But the next morning when James woke up, Sirius was back in his own bed, Sirius and Remus got on as if nothing happened.

A few nights later, James made the mistake of drinking milk before bed and found himself making his way towards the loo once again. He found the two in Remus' bed once again. He smiled, did what he woke up to do, and went back to his bed.

The next morning, James woke up, Sirius was back in his own bed, Sirius and Remus got on as if nothing happened.

The same pattern continued for the next week. James got tired of it. He knew it wasn't any of his business but they were his two best friends and James knew how they felt about each other. It hurt him that his best friends felt like they had to hide who they were, and who they loved because they didn't think they'd be accepted. 

And James Potter couldn't just sit there and do nothing. 

****

"Pete," He whispered to the sleeping boy in front of him. He gently shook Peter, but still didn't get a response. He slept like the dead. "Peter wake up," James whispered a little louder, poking Peter's arm with his wand.

The body in the bed shot up, bumping foreheads with James, sending him flying off to the floor. 

"Bloody hell, James!" 

"Ow," The two cried at the same time while rubbing their foreheads. "Keep your voice down," James whispered, getting up from the floor and grabbing his wand. 

"Why did you wake me?" Peter yawned. 

"Come on down to the kitchen with me, I'll tell you everything."

Peter let out an audible sigh, knowing he could never deny his best friend anything and got off the bed. "Why are we going to the kitchen?"

"I'll tell you everything once we're out of the room to come on," He grabbed his invisibility cloak and the two made their way out of their room, down the halls, and eventually down the kitchen. 

Thankfully, the house-elves weren't up to prepare breakfast yet, so the two had free roam of the entire Hogwarts kitchen. James explained to Peter what the plan was and Peter was more than happy to help. 

One hour, and a messy kitchen later, the two had what looked like pancakes but probably didn't taste like pancakes. 

"We did good," James grinned at the plate of large stacked pancakes in front of him.

"It looks like a cooked tower, James," Peter frowned.

"Hey, we did well for our first cooking experience. Come on now."

"I'm scared to taste it."

James snorted, hitting Peter with his elbow playfully, "Come on you big baby. Let's write _'Congratulations'_ ,"

"More like _'it's about time'_ ," Peter scoffed. 

James smiled and decided that somehow they were going to fit four words on the stack of pancakes. 

Anything for Sirius and Remus.

****

Sirius stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. He was met with Remus' sleeping face. He smiled, reaching forward to place a small kiss on the boy's nose. Sirius brought up his hand, and gently stroked the soft, scarred cheek.

At times like this, Sirius wished he could stay there until Remus opened his eyes so he could be met with those pretty brown eyes he adored so much. But he couldn't. 

He slowly and quietly removed himself from Remus' hold and stood up from the bed. 

"Good morning Padfoot!"

Sirius screamed when he came face to face with a grinning James Potter. 

"Sirius are you okay?" He heard Remus' groggy voice say to him before releasing his own scream.

Sirius prayed to every God and Goddess that he was somehow dreaming. That's it, he had to be dreaming. He kept his eyes close as he felt a pair of arms around him and heard the voices of his three best friends echoing around the room.

"Jesus christ James, you're mental."

"Is he okay?"

"Pete, here take the plate."

"Sirius, open your eyes for me."

Sirius slowly opened his eyes and the room was no longer dark. He was instantly met with James' face, impossibly close to his own. "What in the bloody hell is wrong with you James Potter?"

"Where do I start?" James grinned. 

Sirius heard Remus giggle from beside him on the bed, his arm still tight around Sirius' waist. 

"You guys know?" Sirius bit his lip as he waited for an answer. He watched Peter move closer with a plate in his hands. Sirius turned to Remus and gave him a questioning look. Remus shrugged in response. 

"Congratulations, its about time," Sirius read the words written in what looked like some kind of cream and blushed. They knew. His best friends knew and they were supportive of them, just like Sirius knew they would be.

James took a seat next to Sirius on the bed as Peter did the same on the other side, next to Remus, "I don't want you guys to feel like you cant trust us. I know you probably wanted to tell us on your own terms but I saw you guys together a few weeks ago and I wanted to show you that I will always love and support you,"

"Yeah, always," Peter smiled.

Tears threaten to fall from Sirius' eyes. He looks at Remus who smiled at him, grabbing his hand and planting a kiss on top of it. 

"We love you guys," Sirius cried.

"Thank you, guys. I love you," Remus said.

James grinned and pulled Sirius into a hug. Remus joined from behind and Peter on the side. When they finally pulled away, Sirius wiped his eyes and chuckled. "The sun isn't even up yet and we're crying like a couple of Hufflepuffs."

James laughed and sat back down on Remus' bed, "Well let's eat, shall we?"

The four of them sat on the bed, facing each other. They each grabbed a fork and tried their best to cut a piece from the pancakes with smiles decorating their faces. 

They all took a bite and the room went silent. They looked at each other before all four exploded with laughter. 

"James, mate?"

"Yeah?"

"These pancakes are shite."


End file.
